Video output devices such as digital televisions have various functions to prevent the user from missing a program that he/she wishes to view. Such functions include timer recording on/off function, automatic recording function based on a specified category or keyword, and the like.
Any of the above functions requires setting operation. Accordingly, for those who feel it bothersome to perform the setting operation or those who cannot remember the setting operation, it is desirable that there be a function of preventing them from missing a desired program without the setting operation.
There has been proposed a conventional technology in which, after a user views a particular program, it is estimated which program the user views next according to user's view history and preference, and the channel is automatically changed to the program.
With the conventional technology, there is a case that the user misses a program that he/she wishes to view, and further improvement is required.